Memories of RyuA PMD2 OneShot
by Okamichu
Summary: A one-shot that I made of the end of PMD2. Please Read and Review?


So if you have a quizilla, you might have seen it. GoggleGirlTai is my quizilla, and I'm removing it from there and putting it on here. Don't ask why.

Oh, and please please please please please please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN POKE"MON**

* * *

Your feet dragged slowly. You looked at the sharp claws of your Charmander feet. _I feel so heavy....  
_You look up ahead, and you see your best friend since coming to in this strange Poke'mon world. Tsumetai, the loner Treecko who bonded with you closely. Noticing that you were lagging, the Treecko frowned and turned around, "Hey...you ok, Ryu?" he asked. He had named you Ryu, since you wouldn't speak. "Ok....Let's hurry."  
You smiled weakly and nodded. What's wrong with me?_ Why is it so hard to move? It's like I have two lead weights to drag behind me........  
_You realized something very quickly. _Maybe....since we changed the future....my own disappearance...is drawing near.  
_The earth shook under the two of you. Tsumetai gasped, "Tremors!!" The earth settled slowly, unwillingly. "Whew..." He sighed in relief, "Guess things are still trying to get back to normal...Let's go." He turned and walked quickly down the slope.  
You take a step forward and stop, clutching your chest. A glittering light began to emit from you. _This...light! Can it....mean....yes. My time with Tsumetai...has come to an end....  
_Tsumetai calls you, "Hey! Ryu!!" He comes barreling up. Taken aback by the glowing orbs of light dancing around you, he stammers, "Ryu, wha-what is this? What's wrong with you?"  
You swallow a lump in your throat, and with tears trickling from your eyes, you speak for the first time in almost a year.  
"I'm sorry, Tsumetai....I've kept this a secret from you for a while now....and it looks like....it's time for me to say good-bye...." You blinked, trying to clear your eyes.  
"What? Good-bye?" Tsumetai took a step back, and smiled, "You're talking!" He sobered, and took a step forward, "But why? Why Good-bye?" Tears were building in his large eyes.  
You looked away, "Dusknoir. He told me. That...if we change the future...then Poke'mon...from the future...would disappear...." You looked back, resigned, "That's why. I'm destined to disappear."  
Tsumetai looked crushed. "I don't understand!!!" Tears were starting to build even more.  
You smiled at him, and put a paw over his. "Thank you....for everything...I'm going to disappear now......but..." You whisper, "I'll never forget you..." You step away, but Tsumetai takes a step forward.  
"W-wait...." He looks at you, completely saddened by his coming loss, "I only made it this far because of you!" His lip quivered, "Don't you understand? You made me strong, Ryu..."A tear fell down his cheek, "If you go....I...don't know...what...I would do..."  
You grabbed both of his paws, "No! Tsumetai...you have to be strong on your own! You have to live!!! You have to go home..." You pointed towards the horizon, "And tell everyone what happened here! So that nothing like this _ever_ happens again!" You burst into tears. The orbs of light intensified. _The light! _You thought, startled, It's_ getting brighter!_  
Tsumetai sobbed, "Don't...Don't go!!!"  
You hugged him, and pulled away gently, "Thank you for everything." You lifted up his chin, "I'm glad we got to train at the guild together, "You wiped the tears from your eyes, "I'm glad we got to go on adventures together...And...I'm glad...I got to know you, Tsumetai."  
The Treecko sobbed, "Wait...Ryu..."  
You smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. But...I'm so lucky that you were my friend..."  
Tsumetai said, "I...I feel the same way!" His voice lowered, "To me....Ryu...you're more important, than anything!"  
"I feel the same..."You whisper, almost unheard. The orbs of light got brighter, and you knew your time was almost up, "Tsumetai!" You cried as your body began to flicker away, "I'll never forget you!!!!" You disappeared.  
Tsumetai ran for you, to try and catch you, "RYU!!!" He wailed, "RYUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" He fell to the ground, shaking with sobs.....  
Tsumetai walked, tears still leaking from his eyes. "I have to live....and get home...." He looked ahead, "Get home. And tell _everyone_ about what happened." He kept walking, "Because....it's...it's....Ryu's...." He swallowed, "Ryu's last wish..." He went on for a while longer in silence, and then saw a huge floating piece of stone. "The Rainbow Stoneship." He stated. He stumbled over to it, and flopped onto the piece of rock. It slowly began its descent from Temporal Tower.  
Tsumetai watched it vanish from sight slowly. "Temporal Tower...." He mumbled, "Is getting farther and farther away..." His tears began again, "And Ryu....I'm getting farther away from Ryu..." The huge tower faded from sight. "Oh...Ryu...."

**And so....  
Ryu and Tsumetai...  
Finally Succeeded in their mission.  
and saved the world from disaster....  
TTsumetai made the long journey home safely....  
And told his tale to all who would listen.  
About the adventure  
About what happened in the Hidden Land  
About what took place in the Temporal Tower...  
About Grovyle.....  
and.......about Ryu...  
It was a story that had to be told  
It was a story of hope for world peace  
It was a story of hope for future peace....  
So months passed....  
And became years....**

Tsumetai walked out of the guild's door. He slowly walked down the trail, towards the beach.  
Bidoof stopped him, "Hey. Dinner'll be ready soon. Don't be late, ok?"  
Tsumetai smiled, "Ok. I won't. I just want to go for a short walk."  
He sighed as his feet touched sand. The sunset was beautiful against the sapphire waters of the ocean and the gold sand of the beach. Krabbys lounged about, spewing bubbles that reflected rainbow off from the sun.  
"Oh wow!" Tsumetai gasped, "It's beautiful!!"  
He watched the bubbles dance above the water for a time. "I haven been here for a while...but it's as beautiful as I remember..." He sighed, "I've just been so busy...that I haven't been able to come see this...." He wrapped his arms around his knees. "I've missed this...fantastic sight." He pondered over something. "I wonder...when the last time I saw this......was" Suddenly, the memory of a Charmander, sprawled across the sand, hit him. "It was...when....I met...Ryu...." He looked nostalgic, "The view....it was like this last time." He closed his eyes. "It was then...that Ryu and I....that our adventure began..." He walked over to the spot where he had first met his best friend. He sat, and saw everything.  
**_When he asked Ryu to form an exploration team.  
When their stomachs growled after their first mission.  
When they leapt into the waterfall.  
When he told Ryu about his dreams one night before they bunked in.  
When they battled the Groudon mirage so they could find treasure.  
When they watched the geyser explode and the volbeat dance around it as it was illuminated by a Time Gear.  
When Grovyle, he, and Ryu broke out of their capture from Dusknoir.  
When he and Ryu laughed in a place where no laughter should have been.  
When they met Wigglytuff, and formed Team Guardian.  
When they jumped into the quicksand pit.  
When they went into the Crystal Labyrinth to find Azelf.  
When they resolved to get back to their own time.  
When they went to Temporal Tower to avenge Grovyle's death._**  
Tsumetai sighed, his eyes becoming sad. "I remember it all so fondly...All of those memories of my time with Ryu...." He sniffled, "Memories...of Ryu...." He began to tremble, "But now....Ryu is gone...." He rocked back and forth, "And Ryu... isn't here anymore..." He fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Bidoof trotted up a few seconds later, "...You were gone so long, and I was getting....TSUMETAI!!! What's the matter?  
He looked up, "Bidoof! Oh, Bidoof!!!" Tsumetai wailed.  
Bidoof was utterly confused, "Whatever's the matter?"  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH" Tsumetai sobbed.

And in his castle in the sky, Dialga, the Poke'mon of Time, felt a power so great, he almost wept. "_Tsumetai..."_ The great Dragon said softly, _"When you left the Temporal Tower....when you bid farewell to this place from the Rainbow Starship...your sorrow....I felt its intensity even here.....and if that is how you feel now....and if Ryu were to share those feelings...." He stood taller, "I will grant your wish. The world needs you both....that is why....I leave you......with a gift...I give you...THE FUTURE!!!!!!" Dialga_ released a mighty roar that shook the world, _"THIS IS MY THANKS!!!!!!!"  
_  
On the beach, Tsumetai still wept uncontrollably. Bidoof could not comfort him at all.  
But there was suddenly a huge burst of bright light, more intense than a thousand suns. Bidoof closed his eyes, and when he opened them, a Charmander was standing on the beach, looking very puzzled, but when it saw the Treecko lying on the ground it yelled, "Tsumetai!!!!!"  
The Treecko looked up, "Ryu?" His eyes suddenly sparkled, "RYU!!!!!"


End file.
